Episode 7982 (26th October 2012)
Plot As Sophie lies unconscious, Ryan panics whilst the driver of the car phones for an ambulance. Eileen, Paul, Beth and Kirk have a great time at Mary's Greek Night. When Beth produces another couple of bottles of Ouzo the party becomes more raucous. As the ambulance arrives, Ryan, - realising he's in serious trouble - makes a run for it. Kevin gets a phone call to say that Sophie's been in a car accident. Jason's put-out when Marcus and Aiden gatecrash his romantic evening in with Maria. Gloria and Lewis meet furtively in the Rovers' yard. Gloria tells Lewis that she doesn't want to sit in and mope so she's bought two tickets for the dog track. Lewis is impressed by her attitude. Unbeknown to them, Emily spies them from a distance. Roy arrives back from Palm Springs a few days early having left Hayley looking after Sylvia and Milton. He heads for the café. Kevin, worried sick, keeps a vigil at Sophie's bedside. Drunken Beth and Eileen try to persuade Mary to join in their Greek dancing. Mary loses her balance sending a pile of plates crashing to the floor just as Roy enters. The Police tell Kevin that Sophie was with a young man when she was hit by the car. Audrey buys Emily a drink and tells her how Lewis is visiting an old friend. Emily keeps her counsel but is secretly worried. Steve and Michelle learn from Ken that Ryan went into town with Sophie. Roy's furious with Mary for transforming his café into a drunken taverna. As the customers file out, the Licensing Officer arrives and tells them that he has reason to believe they've been selling alcohol illegally. Tommy reluctantly agrees to a game of darts with Gary, but when Gary starts banging on about the baby again, Tommy loses his temper and snaps at him. The surgeon tells Kevin that Sophie has suffered a spinal injury and may never walk again. Kevin's devastated Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Driver - Kris Deedigan *Surgeon - Sam Bond *Nurse - Stephanie McGill *Licensing Officer - Steve Bennett *Traffic Officer 1 - Kate Alderman *Traffic Officer 2 - Ian Ralph *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Dual carriageway *Weatherfield General - Reception and Sophie's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie is rushed to hospital, where Kevin learns that she has suffered a spinal injury and may never walk again; and Roy returns from America early and is horrified to walk in on the drunk diners at Mary's Greek night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,480,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes